


Tie your hair up, Queen

by Riberhus



Series: Hank and Connor try to navigate out of their comfort zone [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hank is not proud of himself, M/M, but who knows, he's a dad to anyone and everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riberhus/pseuds/Riberhus
Summary: Simon: you feel the likeConnor: i do?Simon: yes. Now slay away





	Tie your hair up, Queen

**Author's Note:**

> That title literally doesn't have anything to do with the content. But anyway...

He heard himself breathing quickly.  
  
He's inside the lieutenant's car and strapped into the seat - his own insistence after hearing that the man almost died with his son in a car accident. It wasn't the best memory for the older man but it serves as Connor's guide to how he can understand him.  
  
How he can help him.  
  
But right now he needs to help himself.  
  
He's on the verge of panting and he can almost feel a bead of sweat run on the back of his neck. He's been running diagnostics since this morning and the findings' always the same: no malfunction found.  
  
"Are you okay, Con?"  
  
He heard the man to his left ask. He was driving but right now he's not focusing on the road.  
  
"Yes, lieutenant. I suggest you keep your eyes on the road to avoid collision with on coming traffic," he spoke, breathy. Concerning. Hank frowned and steered the car to the side of the road.  
  
"What's happening to you, kid? You've been spacing out since this morning and now you sound like you can't breathe. Are you broken or something?" The words were only passing through him. He himself isn't sure what's happening inside him. He booted back up this morning with no problems at all and was able to complete tasks -  
  
Hank.  
  
It happened after he saw Hank.  
  
It happened after Hank grunted a morning greeting to him in his shirt and boxers, hair haphazardly tied back.  
  
It happened the very moment he rubbed his eyes.  
  
In front of the bathroom.  
  
This morning.  
  
"I don't think my biocomponents are compromised, lieutenant," he tried breathing smoothly, half effectively hiding his panic. He must run an analysis to determine what exactly changed in their morning routine to have this effect on him. He must - must -  
  
"Why did you tie your hair up?" He blurted out before he can think of the words. That is perhaps the reason. The change. Maybe he is experiencing what they call panic.  
  
"Huh? Yeah well you said it last night - my hair's getting too long," the other answered, face the perfect image of confusion.  
  
-  
  
The station was packed that day. Detective Reed was talking to an elderly and he was smiling. Something new.  
  
The captain is laughing at something officer Riley said. Something new.  
  
"I believe that I am reacting poorly to you tying your hair up, lieutenant." He spoke to no one in particular knowing that the lieutenant is busy on his work, hair now on his face after removing the hair tie. To be honest, he found it charming - the lieutenant putting his hair up. He looked younger; much cleaner. He looked like he can charm his way to anything should he decide to.  
  
He was attractive.  
  
And he was attracted.  
  
Shit.  
  
"I feel you starin'. Please stop," the man murmured loud enough for his ears but low enough for everybody else. He analyzed his voice; a few octaves lower. He found himself nodding but not for the reason of agreeing or complying. He was nodding because he liked that voice. That exact pitch. And he would like it nearer his ear so he can pick up everything - every lilt, every scratch. He wants it to reverbirate inside him. He - he wants it to say his name over and over -  
  
He's panting. Not hyperventilating - panting. His cheeks are showing signs of increased temperature and his optic wipers are involuntarily moving at a faster rate. Flustered. He's flustered. He's reacting like he's flustered. Is he flustered? Why is he flustered?  
  
He looked at the man again. Not staring but observing. He's observing him as he squint on his screen, trying his damn hard to read the small letters of the document he needs to complete. Connor insisted that he do it before for the man but Hank had been stubborn and insisted he do his damn job while Connor does his. So here they are; Hank squinting and Connor waiting for the next case.  
  
"Con, I need a favor,"  
  
"Anything for you, lieutenant," Connor bit his tongue. That sounded breathier than expected. The man raised a brow at him but said nothing.  
  
"Can you check for evidence #1038G? I need a thorough analysis. Apparently, shitheads didn't include a fingerprint after hearing the suspect was an android," he sighed, annoyance, agitation, and resignation all evident on his face. He - he wanted to take it; wanted to get all that frustration from him and carry it all, tell him he's got him. He's got him.  
  
"Right away," he spoke. Smooth, practiced, mechanical.  
  
-  
  
The evidence room didn't help with his problem. He was scanning the evidence and turning it while a small screen in his vision plays a feed from Hank's webcam in his work computer. He was able to establish a connection after the man allowed him to use it temporarily to download all data files of the precint and see if some are connected to a certain case.   
  
Hank's frowning and obviously huffing. The audio feed of his computer has been busted last week but Hank insisted that he didn't need it as long as the monitor works. Connor has a different opinion. Specially now.   
  
He likes hearing his sounds - those small involuntary sounds he make; when he's frustrated, indifferent, nonchalant, surprised, confused - the list can go on and on and Connor would record each of them using them for analysis of the emotions the man is showing. But right now, he wants to play all of them over and over, just hearing his voice. His eyes are working mechanically on the evidence while he's focusing on the small screen. Hank's occupied so he zoomed in. He zoomed in as much as the camera can until Hank stared. Shit. He immediately terminated the connection, plastic body going rigid. Hank saw him. He definitely did. He was staring.  
  
He tried to establish a connection again. Hank's still staring. Until he isn't. Connor made a move to get out of the evidence room to go to the men's room in attempt to avoid the man just until he can face him but Hank was right there, blocking the door, leaning so deliciously against the frame like he can grab Connor and -  
  
"Speak," he said, voice gruff and irritated.  
  
"I don't understand, lieutenant,"  
  
"You've been acting weird all day and I know it was you looking through that camera - don't you even deny it." He started to walk to Connor but stopped when he took a step back.  
  
"I'm - it's - I don't know what's happening, Hank," he spoke, softly even to his own ears. Hank looked at him with such concern he would cry if he can.  
  
"You gotta tell me, son, so I know how I can help," he answered as softly, like talking to a child. Maybe that's all that he is. A child. A confused wee thing who doesn't know what's happening.  
  
"I have the analysis you need, lieutenant. There're fingerprints on the evidence,"  
  
-  
  
He was staring. Again. He knows. He can almost see his reflection on the window mirror if not for Hanks figure blocking it. The lieutenant has not been pleased when he left the subject in favor of giving him the analysis of the evidence. They never spoke again after that; only speaking when it's about a case.   
  
It was actually a fairly productive day. Paperworks are completed and new connections has been made. They were even able to call the 3rd precint and give them a lead on a case they had a few weeks ago. In Connor's books, it's a good day.  
  
But it doesn't feel anything like it.  
  
Hank continued to sip on his hot chocolate - fairly uncharacteristic of him considering that he's been arguing with Connor the other night about being allowed to drink at least one bottle a night. Connor had been difficult to pursuade but caved in after seeing the man pout - like actually pout and make a cutesy face though he denied doing such and claimed he was too old for it.  
  
"I can feel physical pain from you thinking," he heard a voice which registered to be Hank's.  
  
"That's impossi -"  
  
"Figure of speech,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Yeah so speak,"  
  
-  
  
Hank refuses to talk to him unless it's about work.  
  
To be fair, he's done his own share of giving Connor space and time and patience. He's given him ample opportunity to tell him what's bothering him. He's allowed him to stare all he want. But he can't help him if he won't talk. He can't tell Connor what to do or how to do things if he continues to change the subject to cases and documents and orders. He knows that the man is trying to cope up the way he knows but he understands that deviancy is a big thing - heck he even called Markus about it after the man assured him that it's okay to communicate with him about the android. He asked Markus if androids are really stubborn when it comes to their thoughts and feelings and asked the man what he can do as a human to help his android partner. Markus has been really kind and patient with him, answered all his questions, and even gave him tips on how he can help Connor adjust to deviancy as he was programmed to, as Hank says it, have a stick up his ass.  
  
But he can't do this. He can't do this bullshit anymore. He can't just do nothing while Connor looks at him like he needs a hug or a treat or a toy. He can't just do nothing while Connor sit a little closer to him everytime or touch him, acting like it's by accident because nothing is an accident with Connor. Even in his deviancy Connor is precise and efficient. He never does accidents.  
  
So yeah. He'll sit there until Connor is brave enough to actually spill the tea and not fuck around with him.  
  
-  
  
"What's bothering you, brother?" It was Simon sitting beside him, a hand on his shoulder. He seemed... brighter. Clearer. Like he was brand new.  
  
"I - I don't know, Simon. I cannot say what is wrong as I do not have a term for it in my system." He spoke truthfully, his honesty too loud to his ears.  
  
"Tell me,"   
  
Simon is... Simon is patient. Perhaps brought by him being an android designed for domestic tasks but Connor decided not to stereotype. Simon has been through a lot of things - things that can change a man.  
  
"It's Hank - it's -"  
  
-  
  
Simon wanted to laugh. Markus mentioned Connor's situation to him and he understood from the get-go what is happening. He wanted to smack Connor's head the moment he saw him but decided against it and opted to approach the man himself to hear the story from him and not Markus.  
  
"I don't know what to do. He's not talking to me unless it's about work and I've exhausted every topic we can have about work already. I can't - I just want to listen to his voice, Simon. Over and over. I don't care if it's him ranting about his day or the lady across him or Sumo. I just - I don't know what to do,"  
  
"Have you considered recording h -"  
  
"I have recorded every conversation we've had since a couple of months ago and listened to all of them over twenty times already and - I just want to hear him, Simon. In front of me. His actual voice while he's talking to me real life. The recordings cannot do his voice justice. My audio recorder cannot record his emotions or the little lilts in his voice or the gruffness and the softness -"  
  
"Have you told him yet?"  
  
"Told him what?"  
  
"That you like him? You know, a little crush never hurts anyone until it does," Simon smiled before leaving, North smiling at them as she focused her eyes on him.  
  
Connor closed his mouth when Simon disappeared.  
  
-  
  
He stared at Hank until the man looked back at him. Then he looked somewhere else. Oh look his shoes are clean.  
  
When he looked back up, Hank was still staring.   
  
"Do you need anything, lieutenant?" He asked, unsure. Hank only huffed, like Sumo does, then returned to his computer. Connor can feel every fiber of his being feeling the frustration of not being able to talk to Hank like he used to.  
  
-  
  
"Are you guys talking now?"  
  
"Not yet,"  
  
"You're going to have to talk to him one of these days, you know?"  
  
"Just waiting on him to speak to me, man. I can't always be asking if he doesn't want to say,"  
  
"Tell me if he ever does,"  
  
-  
  
"Have you told him yet?"  
  
"I can't. What if he avoids me after? It'll be harder for me to be near him then,"  
  
"Just try, brother. Not everything can be calculated according to probability,"  
  
-  
  
"I like you,"  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
_"What?!"_  
  
_"No,"_  
  
_"That can never happen,"_  
  
"Hank?" Connor was the first to reach out after their little comedic outburst. Hank's still... floored... to say the least as he's on the floor sitting for the lack of chairs around.  
  
"Don't you dare,"  
  
"I'm sorry. I know right now you feel the urge to walk away from me and I appreciate that you haven't -"  
  
"This whole time and you never breathed a word?!"  
  
"Technically, I don't -"  
  
"Don't get smart with me, Connor. Since when did you discover that you liked me?"  
  
"Two months, 3 weeks, 2 days. 8:12 AM when you got out of your room with your hair tied up and you scratched your eye," he answered the man voice still shaking. "Although it was two months ago, when Simon mentioned the word that I was able to officially label the feeling. He asked me if I already told you that I liked you," he continued, eyes intent on the man in front of him. He wanted to touch him - wanted to run his fingers through his hair and wants so badly for those eyes to be on him. Look at me, Hank. Look at me and only me.  
  
-  
  
The older man tried to make sense of the situation; tried to rationalize. Damn it's an android's job to do that not mine.   
  
"There are - there are different kinds of liking a person, Connor. And you've been with me for quite some time now. It's only - I -"  
  
"Hank please," he raised a brow. Attitude? From Connor? "We both know I would suck your cock if you asked me to," Hank closed his eyes. He is so not hearing this.   
  
He tried to will it away - Connor, what he said, everything. Even the hand that's now resting on his shoulder, thumb softly caressing the hem of his jacket. He felt his skin near his jaw.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked "No. No don't answer that," he added, cringing at himself.  
  
"I'm doing what I saw Simon do to Markus to calm him down. You are showing signs of stress, Hank. I want to make it go away,"  
  
-  
  
That felt better - saying it that way. Not the usual mechanical way he has known.  
  
-  
  
"Simon - wait - Simon? You've been talking to Simon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
That bastard. If Simon was talking to Connor and he was talking to Markus then - they've known and never breathed a word.  
  
Bastards.  
  
A conversation with Markus played in his head. It was a chilly night and Connor told him that he'll be staying at the Cyberlife tower to arrange some things - he must have been too blind. Connor might have met with Simon that night. He asked Markus that very night if androids can fall in love or like someone romantically at least. The man had given him a positive response - not exactly the reaponse he was expecting but surprising all the same. Hell he saw how Simon looked at Markus whenever he thought the other isn't looking. Of course they fall in love. He even wondered if Connor is involved with someone and had been hesitant to tell him because he's his superior and now the man secretly hates him and himself for not being able to tell Hank although he saw no logic - android logic at least. Markus only told him that deviancy can result to a lot of different things even he is not capable of knowing as an android - a prototype at that. Hank only sighed and told him that he just wants Connor to tell him; he can make adjustments. He can live alone - he can live without Connor - heck he was living without Connor anyway before the whole fiasco. He can live alone again. Or he can have another person in his house; it was meant to be occupied by a family anyway and he is more than willing to accomodate -   
  
He told Markus everything in the heat of need to rant to someone. He - Markus must've been laughing at him the whole time. He looked at Connor. Connor has been talking to Simon. He talked to Simon once. Everything being about Markus' visits to him. He has been secretive - Simon knew. Actually it was really polite of him to keep the confidentiality of their conversations. He never mentioned to Hank that Markus drops anything to him or that he plans to.   
  
"I've been talking to Markus, you know," he smiled, embarrassed. Those bastards basically set them up to this moment. Connor had been quicker to pick up on what he mean and more.  
  
"So that's why Simon told me that prototypes are so hard to understand. He didn't mean that I am hard to understand but - Oh,"  
  
"Yeah, oh. Let's go home, Con. I miss your spaghetti,"  
  
-  
  
He has been staying in the Cyberlife tower for the duration of their 'not talking' time. He figured that Hank had hated him and didn't want him around bit he couldn't leave the man - he needed to make sure that he's eating properly. So he would sneak in at night to prepare his lunch for the next day because he can't do it in the mornings when Hank is the most sensitive to light and noise. He's ring the bell though to act as his alarm clock and would pretend to make breakfast because "you can't go in an empty stomach, lieutenant"  
  
How foolish.   
  
But hearing Hank, seeing him smile at him, telling him that he's missed his spaghetti, that's enough. That's - that means the world to him right now.  
  
-  
  
He wasn't prepared to have him back that's for sure. Beer bottles' everywhere, chinese take out boxes scattered, receipt almost covering the entirety of the coffee table in the living room together with chips wrappers.   
  
"Uh, sorry about the mess. Didn't expect you to be back tonight,"  
  
"It's only been a night, Hank. How can you even manage this mess?" He asked making his voice exhasperated. Hank saw through it and only smiled. He started picking up some of the boxes when he felt Connor's arms snake around him.  
  
"I missed you, Hank," he heard him say against his back. He sighed and turned himself around so that he was facing the man - wrapping his arms around him and letting the android bury his face on his neck inhaling deeply.  
  
"I missed you too, kid. I missed you too,"  
  
-  
  
"You're a little shit, you know that?" Simon chuckled, arms circling the torso of the other man whose arms is on his shoulder. They are watching from inside a car as Hank circle his arm around the other.  
  
"I knew he liked him but he was too focused on being a dad that he's forgot that Connor might see him as a 'Daddy'," he smirked at his own cleverness.  


**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. Because this fandom's consumed me and now I'm back at it with my shitty writing


End file.
